This application relates generally to apparatus for dispensing flavored, flow-able frozen foods to a customer for soft-serve ice cream, ice milk, ices, smoothies, slushes, shakes or the like.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,520 issued Dec. 27, 1988 and certain patents cited therein, disclose various approaches to mixing several different flavoring liquids to a base mix of ice cream. U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,770 issued to Mueller on Sep. 26, 1961 shows a machine for mixing different flavoring liquids with ice cream and has a device for injecting nuts into the mixture. To the best of my knowledge, there is no soft-serve freezer machine available and which incorporates in its construction, features enabling a customer of a business establishment to dispense to himself or herself, a soft-serve frozen confection incorporating a combination of solid and liquid flavoring ingredients personally selected by the customer. The present invention is addressed to this subject